


[PODFIC] Socks n Oranges

by lightupstars



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/pseuds/lightupstars
Summary: Not even the Winter Soldier would shank Santa Claus.





	[PODFIC] Socks n Oranges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Socks n Oranges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512739) by [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity). 



[[PODFIC] Socks n Oranges](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rMSUaTanoivucedg9-eeaQjKmATG1wuP)


End file.
